Conventionally, an information providing apparatus is known that includes, for example, a current position calculating unit calculating a current position; a parking lot information acquiring unit acquiring parking lot information from the current position calculated by the current position calculating unit and parking lot location information read from a map information storage unit; and a route searching unit performing route searching taking into account entrances and exits based on the information from the parking lot information acquiring unit and a map data storage unit.
This information providing apparatus further includes the map information storage unit storing map information and parking lot information; a display control unit performing control for displaying a result of a route search by the route searching unit taking into account entrances and exits; and a display unit controlled by the display control unit and displaying the result of the route search taking into account entrances and exits and is configured to be capable of providing effective information taking into account entrances and exits of facilities such as parking lots (see, e.g., Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-12425